If You Let Me
by lionheartedx
Summary: Here Demi lays in Zayn's arms just talking about anything, everything and nothing at all; and it surprised her that she wasn't collapsing into them after a sweat laced night driven by passion alone. She felt comforted yet scared for she hadn't been looking for it, and she sure as hell didn't expect it but somehow she had fallen so hard under the bittersweet four letter word spell.
1. Chapter 1

It was the day after New Year's, under a management mission, Demi Lovato was out in England promoting her album Unbroken in some club, that needed a bit a promoting itself too, which seemed to be wonderland to her, since her assistant Jenna had dragged her out here, she had no idea or just couldn't quite remember where she was since she had downed a couple drinks down. Lights flashed, music blurred and bodies moved all around her, dancing the night away. Demi's eyes squinted as the neon fluorescent lights gleamed right in her eyes dangerously bright, blinking; Demi felt a pang in her temple, and raising her hand to rub it soothingly. She felt a migraine coming soon.

She signed; she just wanted to go home. Demi didn't want to be a scrooge but she felt like she had done her part, apart from arriving fashionably late after making a pit stop at Carl's Jr, she had hung out with the club DJ that played a couple songs from the album, posed for pictures; with fans and for the tabloid paparazzos, drinking beverages that had been on the house, which frankly were a bit too sweet for her taste, danced and even hosted the first part of the all night New Years after party.

And of course, she dressed up for the occasion, boldly she wore a pair of leather leggings, and paired them with a sequined top and red suede booties, with accessories such as a bold jeweled cuff and two-toned envelope clutch to keep her phone, her hotel room keys and a spearmint gum for those in-your-face conversions. With her hair pinned up in a polished high bun perched on top of her head while her makeup consisted of sultry metallic eyes, glowing lit-from within skin, and glistening just-bitten lips that were surely drool-worthy. But she certainly didn't remember signing up for being felt up by someone with no face, migraine bearing music, sticky drinks spilled on her from nearby club fights, random people who probably don't listen to her asking if she would listen to their demo cd, and definitely not getting hit on by a wanna be Pauly D's.

_I mean it usually rains out here, how else do you naturally become a human s'more? _

Demi thought to herself as she snickered at her own lame joke. On the flip side, she had been receiving drinks consecutively by a secret admire, whom she silently thanked as she shared them with Jenna. But then again she much rather be at home, curled up in her warm queen size bed watching Grey's Anatomy reruns or Jersey Shore if it's on, _-everyone had their guilty pleasure, watching a bunch rowdy twenty somethings tan obsessed wanna be bag of Doritos, sex fiend walking STDs constantly getting white boy wasted because that seems be the only thing their good at, was hers- _while she relished and kicked back with her two boyfriends Ben & Jerry.

Demi eyed her iPhone, in just a few hours the sun will be rising; it was time to head out. Demi's eyes scanned through the crowd full of nameless faces, in search of her lenient escape. It wasn't always easy searching for someone she was looking for, especially when she had to rely on her 5'2 frame. Her eyes came to a halt when she spotted the artificial blonde who had been grinding against some juicehead. Demi tucked her envelope clutch under her arm as she downed her fourth gin and cranberry, the fiery sensation oozing down her trachea, making her cringe and shake her head, then slamming it down on the bar. She felt a bit tipsy or at least being on the borderline of it. She stumbled at first, managing to get her balance back and sauntering over to the girl who was having too much of a good time but she didn't mind, in fact she was a bit envious, but at least someone was enjoying herself. Demi pushed and squeezed herself through bodies sticky with sweat; the girls there _should've_ came in their birthday suits since their dresses left nothing to imagination while in the corner people were practically conceiving their first borns, she was careful not to trip over the people who passed out from their alcohol binges. She tried to take in their traits, looking for one that resembled her friend's one. It was no use though. Everyone was constantly moving, dancing, pressed up against each other so tightly. She felt like she would never find her friend, and kept captive in a fenced crowd. Demi murmured a few more polite "excuse me's" and "pardon me's" before stepping out of the massive crowd that made her feel abnormally claustrophobic and onto the steps that lead to the lounge area as she towered over the mass of frenzy fueled clubbers. She realized that things were a lot different up from where she stood.

Demi's eyes widen in astonishment as they gawked at the very amusing view before her. She watched her friend intently. The first thing she noticed was her black dress was hiked up her leg by a few inches and second was that her shoes were missing, her hips moved fervently with the same juicehead that Demi had seen earlier and she couldn't quite get a good look of him but actually he wasn't that bad at all, he was tall and tanned with bulging biceps and a strong jaw line. Jenna's hair was distraughtly untamed, her fringe plastered to her forehead with sweat, her arms were above her head with her drink in her hand, the sugary liquid concoction spilling over and out from its martini glass. Demi's hand quickly concealed her mouth as she stifled a laugh; Jenna was definitely drunk, like shit faced drunk. And Demi found it quite hilarious; the drunken Jenna was a total contradiction from the sober Jenna. Especially since she was normally in a sober mind and body, she was a well-kept, conservative and private girl and everything she was engaging herself into now went against all her beliefs and what she stood for. She was the early bird type who woke up to her routine schedule that she planned out the night before, not the girl who woke up in her vomit not having any acknowledgement of what happed the night before.

It was absolutely priceless, a definite Kodak moment. Demi made a mental note to never let her live this cleared her throat as she tried to make her presence known with a respectable 'ahem' but failed due to the thumping loud music. Demi rolled her eyes. Hoping to sober her up a bit with a slash of water to the face and a huge hair tug later, Demi was finally able to get Jenna's attention.

Her cool blue-green eyes widen in astonishment. "DEMI! HI! Where have you been? "She shouted at Demi as she pulled Demi forward by one of her wrists, while Demi wiped off the spit off her cheek with the other.

"I could ask you the same thing. Looks like you're having a hell of a time." She shouted in Jenna's ear, her nose wrinkled as she pulled back, she could smell wretched odor of alcohol all over Jenna. "I thought dousing you with water could've been your savior but you're definitely gonna wake up feeling like P. Diddy tomorrow, especially since you reek of Lindsay Lohan!"

This only made Jenna cock her head back as she erupted in a loud laugh. "Then I must be doing this right huh?" Demi shook her head at her but then again the girl was so drunk she was ready to fall flat on her ass any second now. "Anyways, speaking of drinks, I think this may have been the guy who had been sending us those drinks all night!"

"Why don't you join us, we can have our own little after party later." The guy winked.

Demi wrinkled her nose in disgust at him. "No thanks."

She looked at him under the bright fluorescent lights and this time she really did get a better look of him. On second thought she took back what she said about him earlier. Yeah his arms were big but the veins on his arms were protruding conspicuously, he obviously has spent most of his time in the gym since his neck was non-existent, his hair looked like it had overdose on a hair gel and with that Demi could've sworn she saw her reflection on it, his breath drenched of beer and red bull, his skin was bronze in color and leather like from over tanning, he kept flexing his pectoral muscles and worse of all his chest was clad in a tight sleeveless see through mesh shirt with cheap thick rope like chains which looked like macaroni spray-painted gold. His finger was ridiculously clad in a big chunk of plastic that he probably would've called a ring, he might as well stole the hood ornament from his neighbor's Benz. He may not have been drunk on alcohol but he was definitely drunk on how _good_ he thought he looked. His face precisely matched the stereotypical and pantheon of all douchebags; whose vocabulary by majority probably consists of 'bro', 'bros' and that's it.

She turned to Jenna again. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm leaving, do you have anybody to take you home or are you coming with?"

"WHAT! WHY!"

"Jenna, I'm sweaty, hot, bothered and frustrated." She paused before taking Jenna into her arms and away from the greasy haired creep. "And this really isn't my scene. Besides we were here on business not pleasure remember?"

Jenna scoffed only to let out a hiccup out instead as she waved her hand off at Demi, she lazily slumped over Demi's shoulder; she obviously had forgotten that her feet still worked. "N-non sense Demi! That's why you gotta hang with Johncey c-cuz you're such a tight ass unlike me" She hiccupped, pointing her finger at herself, only to accidently jab herself right in the kisser. "He's the life of the party but you can call him The Impact."

Demi looked over at 'The Impact' or more like Douché 2.0, he was hitting on some girl who clearly was with her boyfriend, and he must've said something idiotic because the boyfriend had pulled back his fist, decking him right in the nose then swung again but this time aiming his fist towards throat, making him fall back with on a nearby table with a bloody nose. Demi's stomach lurched, as she bit back what she assumed her Teriyaki Turkey Burger from coming up her throat. It certainly wasn't the blood that made her nauseous.

Demi shook her head, not wanting to make herself by just looking it- him. "You obviously have no one else so I'm taking you to the ho-"

"Noooo" Jenna whined as she jolted away from Demi's touch, wagging her finger at Demi, not quite keeping it steady. "NO!"

"I managed to make a few phone calls and got someone to come down, yeah that's right I ain't no stupid drunk!" She said as she made a phone gesture with her hands only to add a few more fingers then she should have. "And BAYYUM! Pete was here!" She explained with a goofy grin on her face as her forefinger pointed to the boy's direction. Demi's eyes followed her finger, her eyes fixated on the boy with shaggy hair who was preoccupied with his phone while he sat on a white leather lounge chair.

"Peteeee!" Jenna called out to him, waving her arms above her heads, jumping up and down all too enthusiastically. He looked up through his vintage Ray Bans frames; he gave them a tight lip smile, nodding at them as he held up Jenna's black pumps. Clearly he wasn't enjoying himself either but he wasn't the one that needed a saving; Jenna did. Demi felt bad, Pete had always liked Jenna throughout most of their four year friendship but Jenna was too oblivious to acknowledge him since she was always drowned herself in working for Demi, and she felt she was partially to blame. Demi dragged Jenna over to Pete till she stood before him. He looked up at her with questions in his eyes.

His smile was the only thing that made her feel comfortable in the club.

"Hey Pete, What's up?" She said as she looked down at his phone screen that consisted of his twitter feed. Jenna had wiggled herself out of Demi's grip and thrown herself at the couch beside Pete.

"Hey Demi" He beamed at her. There was a tall glass of beer beside him, which was still untouched. "Nothing much, just chillen here, you?" He asked genuinely. He was always a nice guy and cute too. And probably too nice. What did you think he flew all the way over to England for vacation? Demi suddenly felt annoyed with both herself and Jenna for not noticing for what this guy was really worth. She decided to do both Pete and Jenna a favor.

"Well I was actually on my way out but I had to make sure Jenna was gonna be okay." She said. She watched as Jenna crawled up to Pete and placing her head on his lap while she murmured gibberish, he welcomingly brushed her head, Jenna's eyes fluttered. Demi continued. "But I see she's in good hands. You're definitely gonna have a lot in your hands tonight." Pete laughed while she turned to leave but stopped shortly. She almost forgot what she was on a mission for, she turned back to Pete.

"Oh and another thing, she's most definitely gonna have a shitty hangover, so just tell Jenna that she has the _whole _entire day off tomorrow." She said, adding emphasis to whole. "That way you can take care of her while you make her your yummy homemade mushroom soup or, or take her out to brunch tomorrow if her head isn't still stuck in the toilet by then."

Instead of groaning in aggravation and rolling his eyes like most people do when having to deal with a drunken nuisance, Pete simply laughed, reaching over to brush away the stray hairs from Jenna's eyes. A huge, genuine smile spread across his face. "Thanks Demi, appreciate it."

"No problem." Demi winked at him before turning on her heel to leave the club.

**So this is my first writing ever, so please bear with me here. It's a Demi Lovato and One Direction fanfic but to be more precise, it's mainly about the upcoming of Zemi (Zayn & Demi). It'll get interesting soon I promise, -_unless you're interested already- _I'm a bit nervous on the outcome of this would be, so please review cuz I worked hard on this shit bc I'm somewhat of what you would call a _perfectionist. _Butdon't hesitate to criticize cuz I like the feedback, so in the meantime enjoy! _Did i also mention i tend to blabber and talk a lot too?.._**


	2. Chapter 2

Demi stumbled out onto the sleek wet pavement as she shrugged on her white pea coat for warmth, though not bothering to button it up, and escaping the loud, migraine prone music and stepping out to tranquility of the night, the crisp, cold wind licked her face, welcoming her. Demi closed her eyes as she inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. Normally when people go to clubs, they go to let loose and have fun. But not Demi, just thinking about the club's bright blinding lights and constant body banging just stressed her out. She needed a relief. Demi took in one more breath and exhaled her breath visible in the frigid air, the smell of post rain lingered in the cool nights of January, before opening her eyes again. Her eyes wandered around her as she slowly walked the sleet covered sidewalk, careful not to slip as she rubbed her hands up and down her arms. There were barely any signs of humanity at all. No people lurking the streets, no cars passing through, no nothing. Just a few people sprawl across the concrete floor but she doubt that they were conscious anyway.

_Cue in tumbleweed…_

Demi took her phone out of her clutch before looking up a number for a cab only to realize that her battery was low. She hadn't realized it but when Demi looked up before her, she found herself in front of a small English pub. Demi's legs seemed to have their mind of their own since they barged right through the double wooden doors.

Once inside, Demi's eyes aimlessly wandered around the pub. It was small and modest. With dark almost black wooden paneled walls, round mahogany table and chairs and burgundy carpeted floors. She was surprised to see that the pub was nearly vacant with the exception of a group of guys sitting in the far back corner of the pub. The lighting of the atmosphere was dim with white candles and simple oil lanterns illuminated the room even though it grew dark up in the lofty rafters. Demi walked over to the bar, the bartender had been swiping down the counter in a delicate circular motion with a damp rag. He looked up at her, smiling with his tender brown eyes.

"What can I do for you pretty lady?" He said nicely in a throaty, hoarse voice while leaning over the polished counter.

Demi smiled. "Yes, erm as you see I'm not really from around here." She paused, he smiled amusingly. "So I was wondering if you can call me a cab maybe?" She said hesitantly while biting her lip.

He chuckled while his round belly jiggled a bit. "Sure, why not? Anything for a pretty lady like you." He winked before heading off, pulling up a floorboard piece and descending down the stairs to what seemed like a cellar.

Demi let out a sign of relief as she sat on one of the solid wood counter bar stools. Through her peripheral vision she could see the group of boys as they shared a pitcher of what appeared to be beer, the beads of condensation dripping down its round translucent sides as the boys spoke in hushed tones matching the mellow atmosphere of the pub, every now and then they bellowed into loud, hearty laughter's. There wasn't much going on but one thing had caught her eye. Specifically, it had been the dark haired boy that was amongst the male group that she took sudden interest in. She slowly turned her head towards his direction, placing her chin in her hands hoping it would guise her lingering gaze. She studied him intently, although he was obviously part of the group he wasn't part of their flowing, boisterous conversation. He seemed to be dazed, thinking perhaps as his fingers traced the rims of his half empty beer mug while he slouched back against his chair.

She continued to watch him, something about him was so fascinating, he seemed so mysterious and enticing which only peaked her curiosity even more, the way his chest was rising up and down, she could tell by the way his white button down snuggly outlined his muscles had concluded that he was fit, which only made kept her eyes drawn to him. She watched as he suddenly stirred in his seat, alarmed she quickly looked away and squinted at the chalkboard before her that was scrawled with the pub's menu specialties -_a mushroom swiss burger with curly fries did sound good right about now-_, she knew that a few seconds later he had looked back at her clearly he felt her eyes on him. She felt like such a creep. It wasn't till a short moment later that Demi heard the floorboards creak, thinking that it was the bartender coming back up, she leaned over the counter to see nothing.

She automatically felt his presence beside her; she quickly sat back down in her seat and flipped open her clutch as she frantically searched through it for nothing at all, only to avoid making any awkward eye contact. From the corner of her eye she noticed that he carried an empty beer pitcher, he slowly placed it down on the counter, before he turned to look at her. She stopped searching through her clutch as his dark eyes pierced fiercely thorough her, gazing intently at her, it seemed that by just by one look from his dark stare, he had controlled her actions. And it overwhelmed her since she hadn't even met him, she felt his eyes linger up and down her body in a slow gaze, mesmerizing every bit and trait of her, she felt herself get hot, as much as she wanted to she held her willpower refusing to make any eye contact. She finally let out the breath that she hadn't known she was holding once he had retreated back to his table. She blew out a breath, fanning herself slightly; it was suddenly hot as balls in there.

**I know it's short but we're so close to the boys actually making their debut! Stay tuned! Please read & review xD**


End file.
